


The Girl On The Swing

by Olivia_Janae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Janae/pseuds/Olivia_Janae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took her a moment before a small grin played at the corners of the brunettes lips and she let her hand smack playfully into Ruby’s. “So do you live around here? I live over there, we just moved in. What’s your name? I’m Ruby.”</p><p> </p><p>Prequel One Shot for The Loudest Silence</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl On The Swing

Just a little one-shot prequel of The Loudest Silence for the lovely and wonderful Scarlet_Marauder11! I hope you like it, hun!

 

  
  
  
            Stupid summer. Stupid house. Why’d she have to go and make us move anyway? New job, what was wrong with her old job? She used to like her old job! Ruby angrily smacked her large stick on the base of a tree. A single bird flew from its depths but otherwise it was unchanged. This frustrated her, shouldn’t it have been scorched by her rage? Offended she swung her foot at the solid wood, hard. Instantly tears popped into her eyes as her foot exploded with pain.

“Owwwwww!” She wailed dropping into the dirt, crying and rocking her foot until the waves of frustration and pain calmed. Granny said she would make friends but how was she supposed to make friends if there were no kids around?

She sniffed, pouting and wiping her nose with the back of her arm.

She was bored! She hated being bored! She had spent the first two days exploring the new house, which had been – dull. She had read Treasure Island yet again. She had wandered the neighborhood and that - lip trembling again she wiped furiously at the moisture threatening her eyes – that hadn’t been any more fun. “This can’t be my life now!” She yelled at the tree and flopped dramatically onto her back in the dirt; waiting for the threatening tears to go away. “This sucks!”

She would go to the water that at least would be fun-ish.

Dragging her feet behind her Ruby started around the house to the huge lake that sat in all of their backyards. Could she find the house that had the dock again? The only thing more fun than standing next to the water was standing ten feet into it, warm and dry.

Once she reached the water she slipped off her shoes, walking a few inches into the cool water. The hem of her skirt trailed sluggishly behind her through the wet but Ruby didn’t care; she already had covered herself with dirt from the ground. She knew the moment she went home Granny would smack her on the butt and send her up for a bath.

She found the dock and let herself flop down on the wood, peering between the cracks at the water below. She could imagine that in the deeps were mermaids with long golden hair and swamp muck for clothes. She could imagine that there were rainbow fish with shimmering scales and sharks ready to eat her up! She giggled and rolled over onto her back, watching the clouds shift ever so slightly in the sky.

Only those things weren’t in there – maybe. So she stood and gathered a few rocks from the bank, making a neat little bowl out of her shirt and trudged soggily to the very end of the dock.

She dug through the slightly muddy mess in her shirt and grimaced, that smack to the butt was going to be harder then she would like with this mess. She found the thinnest, flattest rock and threw it, trying to make it skip. The rock landed with a sickening belly flop a few feet into the lake and dropped.

Ruby frowned.

She tried again but still had no success. Well this was no fun. What’s the point of throwing rocks if you can’t make them skip? She tried a few more times before sighing and giving up. She would go home. Maybe Granny would let her watch some TV. Just as she was beginning to turn away a rock flew from behind her, skipping gracefully four times before finally coming to a stop. “Whoa! Cool!” Ruby cried excitedly. She turned expecting to find a grown up; only a grown up could have that type of skill. Instead she found a tiny little brunette pulling herself onto a long swing hanging from a tree branch.

Excitement flooded Ruby and for a moment she jumped up and down, “Hi! Did you do that?” Then she stopped herself. This girl looked like she was at least a seventh grader so she needed to be cool. If she wanted someone to play with, she needed to prove that she was worthy. She shoved her hands in her pockets and jerked her chin toward the water hoping desperately that she didn’t seem like a little girl, “Was that you?”

The little brunette grinned amused but didn’t respond.

“How did you do that? Did your dad teach you? I don’t have a dad so I guess no one could teach me. Will you show me?”

The girl smiled politely at her.

Ruby frowned, “Hey?”

The girl looked around but began to swing as if Ruby wasn’t there.

Temper flared in Ruby’s little chest, “Will you show me?”

The girl just watched her, something like sadness passing through her eyes.

Ruby dug out another thin stone and held it out to her, “please?”

The girl looked for a moment between the stone and Ruby before slipping gracefully from the swing and taking it. She turned and without any hesitation skipped it five times across the water.

“Wow! Geez, how do you do that? It’s like magic!” Ruby tried again and the rock landed with a thunk.

The girl tittered, shaking her head and taking another stone. She shaped Ruby’s hand around it and gestured for her to throw it. The stone skipped twice before sinking. “YES!” Ruby turned to give the girl a high five. It took her a moment before a small grin played at the corners of the brunettes lips and she let her hand smack playfully into Ruby’s. “So do you live around here? I live over there, we just moved in. What’s your name? I’m Ruby.”

The girl opened her mouth as if she wanted desperately to say something but then closed it, lip trembling.

“What’s wrong? I’m sorry, did I hurt your feelings?”

The girl sighed deeply and without a word turned and began to walk away.

“Hey! Wait!”

The girl didn’t respond, she just continued walking until she slipped into the backdoor of the huge house.

Ruby frowned, hurt. What had she done? Sad that she had scared away the only possible friend she had found; she shoved her hands in her pockets and started home morosely.

“Ruby Lucas, that had better not be mud I see you covered in.”

“I’m sorry, Granny.” Ruby sighed glumly.

Her grandmother came towering out of the living room looking menacing but Ruby wasn’t bothered. Under the gruff and hard exterior Ruby knew her Granny was a soft cuddly puppy. She tried to smile up at her but failed.

“You march yourself upstairs right this instant and get into the bath!” She swung the girl around and with a harsh pat on the butt sent her skittering up the stairs, giggling about how right she had been. “And if I see those muddy clothes on the carpet I will take it out of your hide, girl!”

 

 

The next day, though Ruby had intended to stay clear of the spot where she had met the girl, she found her feet pulling her there as soon as she left her house. Maybe she wouldn’t even be there.

But the small brunette was on the swing again, rocking gently with the breeze and staring sullenly out over the water.

“Hi.” She called as she approached from behind.

The girl just continued to stare out over the water as though she hadn’t heard her.

“Hey!” Ruby cried, stomping her foot, “why won’t you talk to me!”

The girl picked up her feet and softly began to swing back and forth.

Annoyance bloomed in Ruby’s chest. What was this girl’s problem? “Hey!” she shouted but the girl didn’t even flinch. “Fine! I don’t want to talk to you either!” Stamping angrily she turned to go, grumbling about jerk-faces. Just as she rounded the corner she shot another glare at the girl and stopped dead in her tracks. The girl had finally turned toward her, watching her curiously.

“What?”

The girl’s brows furrowed.

Groaning Ruby stomped home to read a book. Who needed friends to play with anyway?

 

 

Ruby had discovered the afternoon before that if she craned her neck out of her bedroom window she could see the tree where the girl sat in her swing.

So she had watched her all afternoon as she swung by herself and sighed. Once just before dinner time an angry screaming woman came flying out of the door shouting for the girl. The girl hadn’t responded at all, not until the woman had grabbed her arm, yanking her off the swing. Holding her in place the woman had screamed instructions directly into the girl’s ear so loudly that even two houses away Ruby could hear them. “REGINA, GO INSIDE AND GET CHANGED FOR YOUR THERAPY! WE WILL NOT BE LATE AGAIN TODAY!”

Ruby had watched the girl study the woman’s face for a moment before turning and walking slowly inside.

The woman had slumped into the seat of the swing, fanning herself as if she had just run a marathon.

 

Curiosity had been warring with her annoyance at the jerk-face silent brunette since then. Was that her mom? Why was she yelling like that? Was she always that mean? Was the girl in trouble?

Finally by midmorning she couldn’t stop herself any longer. She had watched the show with fascination all evening and she had to know. Setting her features she marched with clenched fists back to the tree, doing her best to channel her Granny’s no nonsense attitude. The girl wasn’t there so with a defiant huff she launched herself into the seat and began to swing.

Within three kicks the silent girl was at her side, grinning as if Ruby amused her, yet again.

Ruby huffed, turning her nose up.

The girl laughed.

“Why won’t you tell me your name?” Ruby bellowed.

The girl’s eyes followed her, the smile slipping from her lips instantly.

“What’s wrong with you?” Ruby growled, challenging the girl to continue her silence.

The girl blinked and opened her mouth. Exaltation flashed through Ruby; she had won. The girl was finally going to talk to her. Ha!

But the girl only closed her mouth and turned.

“Wait! I’m sorry! I was being mean!” Ruby called but the girl didn’t turn around, leaving for the second time.

So Ruby watched her from her window. She watched the girl swing, shoulders hunched. Ruby was sure that if she were closer she would see tears flowing down the girls face.

Why was she always so sad? She didn’t have to be sad; she would play with her if she would just talk to her.

She watched the woman that could only be her mother drag her from the swing again, shouting.

Ruby didn’t understand.

 

“Granny, can I ask you something?”

The woman nodded, wiping dirt away from her face. She was in the garden, a spot she seemed to always be now that they had moved into the new house.

Lip trembling Ruby sat with a thump in the grass as tears welled, “Granny the girl down the street is really mean!”

“What?”

“She won’t talk to me! I don’t know why!” her Granny enveloped her in a tight hug, rocking her lightly.

“What do you mean she won’t talk to you?”

“She won’t talk to me!” Ruby wailed, hiccupping slightly as her tears fell, “I keep saying hi but she won’t say it back! She’s a jerk-face and I don’t like her!”

“Now, Ruby –“ the threatening note in her Granny’s voice made her wipe her face and apologize. “Have you asked her why she doesn’t want to talk to you? Maybe she’s shy, sweetie.”

“She never answers me!”

“Which girl is this? Which house?”

Ruby pointed and Granny stared fixedly at it as though she could read what the problem was through the walls.

“I don’t know, girl.” Granny softly rubbed her back, “But if she’s being mean to you then maybe it’s best you leave her alone.”

Ruby let herself fall back on the grass theatrically, “but there’s no one to play with!”

Granny just chuckled and with a small tickle of Ruby’s belly, went back to her gardening.

The sun was hot that day so Ruby just stayed there in the grass next to her Granny soaking in the heat. It wasn’t until a car door slammed that Ruby realized she had been slipping into an afternoon nap. Sitting up quickly, she watched the scene that was unfolding before herself and Granny in shock.

The angry woman had just slammed the door of her car and was stomping around to the passenger’s side, growling and muttering to herself. She yanked on the door but it would not open.

“REGINA OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!”

They couldn’t see inside the car but if it was supposed to magically open for her - it didn’t.

“REGINA I AM WARNING YOU!”

The door slowly cracked open. With a satisfied nod the angry woman threw it open and unceremoniously ripped the girl out by her arm.

Granny gasped, leaning back on her knees in the dirt, offended by the violence.

“I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU! THIS BEHAVIOR WILL NOT CONTINUE! – DO NOT PRETEND YOU CAN’T TELL WHAT I AM SAYING! IF I WERE OFFERING YOU SOMETHING YOU WANTED THEN YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND EASILY ENOUGH! IF IT WERE ABOUT THOSE DAMNED HORSES YOU WOULD BE READY WITH NO TROUBLE!” The woman held the girl tightly, screaming into the girl’s ear.

“My!” Granny huffed.

The little brunette tried to yank away but the woman held her tight, her face contorted with rage, “YOU WILL GO UPSTAIRS AND YOU WILL PRACTICE YOUR VOWELS UNTIL YOU GET IT RIGHT!”

The girl bellowed as she tried to pull away again and Ruby frowned. It was the first sound that she had heard from the girl. Why did it sound so funny?

Finally the girl got away from her mother. Glaring angrily her hands began to fly, making shapes and movements Ruby had never seen before. She glanced at Granny but the older woman was transfixed, horror etched on her face.

“STOP THAT REGINA! I TOLD YOU WE WILL HAVE NO MORE OF THAT! YOU ARE GROUNDED, YOUNG LADY!”

The girl let out another inharmonious bellow and shoved the woman from her, tears once again flowing; the girl ran inside.

The woman stood for a moment flustered, waiting for the angry flush to fall from her cheeks. She straightened her hair and then her dress before noticing her audience. With a stiff, polite smile she included, her head a bit “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Granny nodded slightly, “Can we help in anyway, Mrs. Mills?”

The woman just narrowed her eyes and went inside.

Ruby and Granny exchanged shocked looks.

“Is that the girl that won’t answer you?”

Ruby just nodded, her gut churning.

“Well honey,” Granny said gruffly wiping her hands on her apron, “the reason that girl won’t talk to you is because she can’t.”

“What?” Ruby pulled a strand of her hair to her lip and began sucking, her usual nervous habit. She wouldn’t tell her Granny how nervous the scene had made her but she could still feel her insides shaking. Why was that woman always yelling? Was she just mean?

“She’s deaf, honey.”

“She’s death? Granny, that’s not very nice!”

Granny laughed, despite herself, “Not death, girl! Deaf!”

Ruby just stared.

“Ruby, it means she can’t hear.”

“She can’t hear? She can’t hear what?”

“Anything. Her ears don’t work like yours does. She can’t hear anything with them.”

“Ever?”

“Well I don’t know but I suppose not.” Her Granny squared her in her gaze, “Are you planning on going back over there?”

Ruby shot a glance fearfully at the house, “That lady-“

“Yeah, she’s not very nice, is she?”

“She’s scary.”

Granny nodded, thinking. “It seems to me that she and her daughter are having problems. You know what I think?”

“What?”

“I think I’ve never seen a little girl more in need of a friend than that one.”

Ruby nodded solemnly.

“You know what I would do?”

“What?”

“Bring a piece of paper and a pencil. I bet that will work.”

Hope blossomed, “That’s a great idea, Granny!” She threw her arms around her Granny’s neck and gave her a sloppy kiss then hightailed it inside. She didn’t know if the girl was going to be outside but now that she understood, she couldn’t wait to see if Granny was right! Tossing her bedroom apart she found a small notepad and her favorite pencil and ran outside, refusing to slow her feet until she could see the swing.

Disappointment filled her; she had expected the girl – Regina, she guessed – to be there. Scrunching her face in set determination she folded onto the ground by the tree, crisscross-apple-sauce and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

 

“Ruby?” her Granny called from her backyard. She frowned, frustrated but went to her. “What are you doing?”

“I’m waiting for Regina but she isn’t there!” she whined.

“What?”

“There! At the swing! She’s always there.”

Granny began to laugh, “Have you just been sitting there, girl, waiting for her to come outside?”

“Yes.” She answered confused. What else would she have done?

“I swear sometimes you have no sense. Ruby, why don’t you knock on the door?”

Dawn broke across Ruby’s little face, “Ooooooh! Yeah! Granny! You’re so smart!” she gave her grandmother another huge hug before racing back to the swing, not hearing Granny’s protests that dinner was ready.

She scooped up her notepad and as brazen as could be, she marched right up to the backdoor, knocking loudly.

No answer.

She knocked again.

The door flew open with a slam and suddenly the angry woman towered over her, face cold as ice, “Why are you knocking at my back door, little girl?”

Ruby frowned, she hadn’t expected that question – was this the back door? She hadn’t even thought about that.

The woman’s malevolent eyes narrowed, “Can I help you, little girl?”

Ruby gulped but couldn’t find her voice.

“Yes? I don’t have all day.”

“CanReginacomeouttoplay?”

“Excuse me?” The woman shifted though whether confused or annoyed, Ruby couldn’t tell.

Ruby took a deep breath, gathering all of her courage, “Can Regina come out and play, ma’am?”

The woman just stared at her as if she had spoken Martian.

“The girl?” Ruby started to shift uncomfortably under the sharp gaze. “The girl who is always on the swing. Is her name Regina?”

“Yes.”

“Can I, can I see her?”

“Why would you want that?”

Ruby’s confusing was growing by the moment, “to – to play – ma’am?”

“You want to play with Regina?”

“Yes?”

The woman stared at her a bit longer and them turned sharply, the door slamming closed inches from Ruby’s nose.

A whimper exploded from her chest before she could stop it. Her fingers trembled as she clutched her notepad to her chest, trying hard to fight back sudden tears. That woman was scary and she hated her.

She turned and sat with a thump in the swing. Was she in trouble? Was she going to tell her Granny she had been bad? What had she done?

She let the breeze blow her lightly back and forth for a few minutes until she had control of her tears. Just as she was getting up to leave she heard the door click open and closed behind her.

Surprised, she tried to turn; afraid it was the angry woman, yelped and landed on her back. “Ow!” she wailed, a barely bit back tear popping out of the corner of her eye.

Instantly the girl was at her side, her face puffy as if she had only just stemmed the tears that seemed to constantly flow from her. Worry on her face the girl’s hands flew making Ruby blink in confusion.

“What?”

Defeat hit the girls face but she pat Ruby down, eyes questioning.

Ruby understood and smiled, “I’m okay.”

Relief flooded her face as she stood, pulling Ruby up.

“You’re crying again. Why are you always sad?” Ruby said, without thinking. Her Granny had just told her she couldn’t hear her!

The girl looked back at her desolately so Ruby winged it. First she pointed at the girl and then made a huge frown.

For a moment the girls face was blank and then a tiny giggle popped from her lips. Her hands moved again but this time Ruby understood the general idea. The girl pointed back at the house and then with a strange growl from her chest she made her hands into bear claws.

“Yeah,” Ruby sighed, “She’s mean. Is that your mom?”

Regina seemed to understand that instantly and nodded sadly.

“Oh. Oh!” Ruby looked around. She had forgotten. She scrambled though the grass for a moment, the girl watching her with raised eyebrows. When she found what she wanted, she was already giggling excitedly.

The girl’s eyes lit at the sight of the notepad.

In a feverish scribble Ruby wrote “Hi. I’m Ruby. Do you want to be my friend?”

The girl beamed, the normally sad face for once shining like the sun. She took the pad and in an elegant script scratched out, “Hi. I’m Regina. Yes, please.”


End file.
